


[Podfic] Sexypants

by AshesandGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Bruce and Thor, Clothing Kink, M/M, OMG young RDJ pic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Slash Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t think he’d run across this person before, but he...is so arrestingly pretty that Steve feels his breath catch, and Stark’s by his side again, nudging his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh hey, my hooker pants!” he says, and Steve gapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sexypants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sexypants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590847) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



> Thanks to 51stCenturyFox for letting me record this amazing fic!

Podfic of Sexypants by 51stCenturyFox. 

  


Or [here.](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sexypants.mp3)


End file.
